User talk:Jeebers76
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. Jeebers76 |} |} Nerf Arsenal Groupings I am sorry about always undoing your edits, I am a little bit new to editing wikis, and I didn't realize that I could just go to the history if i wanted to see the old version. 01:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC)The person who was undoing your edits 01:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jeebers76. I read your page, and it was epic. But I reverted the Nerf arsenal groupings back. But I moved your page to Nerf Wiki:Nerf blasting tactics. Excellent work dude. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 02:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, the admin said you had to keep it the way it was before, and you still changed it back to your version. You have to listen to the admins. 19:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: why didn't you tell me? Sorry about that. I was busy at the time and never got the chance to reply on your additions. If you still want to leave, I guess you can. Otherwise, I can comment on your additions if you'd like. JetCell 21:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: account deletion Well, okay, I guess there's not really any stopping you. Sorry about the problems, I wish it didn't come to this. I suppose things just kind of got stacked together. As for deleting your account, I don't believe it is possible. Here's a page with an alternative. JetCell 21:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : I never deleted anything that you edited onto the page. Any deleting or editing against your work was made by Riley or anonymous users. : As for the not replying to you, I have already stated that I have been busy as of these last few days. Lately I've been preparing for a vacation that's coming up in the next few weeks. I've also been busy taking care of school-related things, as registration for classes opened up recently. The Nerf Wiki is not my first priority in life. It's just a side thing that I do. : As for an apology, I do owe you one and I hope that maybe we can work things out. As for Riley, he's only semi-active, and he's a bit of a hot-head. I hope you guys can work things out though. JetCell 22:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: He was made an administrator before I came here, so that's out of my jurisdiction. :: I never deleted any of the edits you made on that page. The only thing I have done recently to that page was the deletion warning I added today. I might not even go through with it just to appease people; I'm thinking that an addition to the URL with a Nerf Wiki: tag so it won't pop up under the page listing will make things better. If you're still willing to make a page for blaster tactics, I can have the two co-exist I suppose. :: As for deleting your account, I can't do so. I can block you indefinetly, however. Let me know if that's what you want and I'll follow your request. JetCell 22:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I can't delete your account. I can only ban it. Like I said above, if you want me to ban you forever, let me know and I'll do so. ::: I agree with you that Riley should have talked to you first instead of just removing what you added. I'd talk to him about it, but like I said, he's only semi-active, so I don't know if he'd reply to me and you right away. JetCell 22:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Page Dude, I'm sorry. I moved your page to Nerf Wiki:Nerf blasting tactics . That page should be kept the same. I did not delete your work, I just moved it to an aproppiate spot. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Edit the Nerf Blasting tactics page, not the arsenal page. Thanks Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 22:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Riley needs to have a group of admins to sit down and have a chat with him. His behavior is not acceptable by any stretch of the imagination. He needs to apologize to me, and he needs to learn self control if you want anything approaching maturity or decorum around here. Remember those people you (JetCell) have a problem with? Well, they wouldn't be here if they were booted once they started nonsense like repeatedly deleting pages or had people like Riley backing them up. Have you examined what he wrote to me about the changes? That was the first thing I saw when I found my page deleted. Riley, you have serious personal problems. Want to know what they are? Ask your fellow admins, because you have a reputation. Dude, I'm sorry. Te page is STILL THERE. I even TOLD YOU I MOVED IT. I appreciate the work in it, I'm sorry for offending you. The page is at Nerf Wiki:Nerf blasting tactics. The arsenal page might be deleted anyways. Don;t leave the wiki, your smart at Nerf, I'm sorry for making you hate it. I am truly sorry. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nerf Arsenal Groupings Dude, your work was awesome, and it helped a lot too, but it was so different from the original Nerf Arsenal Groupings page that the best thing would be to add it as another page. I saw what you wrote on JetCell's page(I apologize if that wasn't you) and you should calm down. Kids under 10 go on this wiki. Confusion I'm sorry about the email, Yahoo keeps saying "Account not valid" and will not send eMails. I'm gonna talk to JetCell, and I'm gonna tell him we should delete it. It has caused way too much debate. I don't have a problem with you at all. If it appears that way, I'm sorry. I just want everyone on the Nerf Wiki to get along. I'm trying to fix my email, but Yahoo won't call me back. I'll tell you when it is fixed. Is there any way we can talk privately? (Facebook, YouTube?). Sorry for the confusion. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vortex accuracy I didn't type up the review. I just edited the syntax for it because it was really wonky before. If you want to ask about the review, ask the guy who added it. I believe it was Riley who did so. JetCell 17:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stampede deletion We have a whole page for comparing the Stampede and the Vulcan. If people want to read a comparision on the two, they can just go to the page and read it there. JetCell 04:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : There already is. JetCell 23:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crimson/Red Strike? According to many people, Red Strike is the official name of the red blasters. Crimson Strike was just a fan name, really, derived from one of the Nerf video games. JetCell Talk • ] 16:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Exploded page It's alright, you didn't cause it. I honestly don't know why it likes to do that... probably some weird bug or something with Wikia. JetCell Talk • ] 22:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC)